Howling at the moon
by KSC
Summary: Bella loses edward but gets him back...Only to lose herself. How will she deal and who will she choose?


Howling at the Moon

Hello everybody. This idea popped into my head and I just have to write it. This is not compatible from new moon on. AU and it may start off Bella/Edward. But it is Bella/Jacob, so don't worry team Jacob! Please enjoy and review.

Don't sue me. I own nothing in which I didn't create; I'm not going to write this every chapter so just remember this disclaimer.

Chapter One

Edward held me tightly to him and I couldn't be happier. The cold pit in my chest was gone and replaced by his cold beautiful marble skin wrapped around me in a tender loving embrace; the warmth that filled me was elating. I knew he felt the same about me as I did about him because he couldn't live without me. Just yesterday he attempted to reveal himself to the world so that the Volturi would intervene and kill him. When Alice had told me about her vision I didn't think twice about coming to Italy to stop him. How could I? I jumped on the next plane Italy bound and had stopped him in time. Edward was my world and Jacobs's pained hurt face couldn't stop me. He had kissed me, but there was something I just couldn't get right when it came to Jacob. I couldn't return his feelings, not the kind he felt for me. I love Jacob, but I love Edward so much more. So when the Volturi sentenced me to become a vampire or die I almost jumped with joy. It was sick I know, but when I become a vampire I can live forever with the one thing I wanted most in my life, the man who currently snuggled against my back on the silky bed coverings of the hotel; Edward. The Volturi gave us a one day reprieve to rest up before we had the leave Italy. I shivered at the thought of their cold blood red eyes and the billowing black cloaks they encased themselves in.

Sensing my unease Edward brushed a lock of hair behind my ear and kissed me lightly on the temple, I twisted my body until I was looking at him face to face. His beautiful amber eyes stared back at me.

"I love you" I whispered. His lips twitched up into the smallest of smiles. "I love you too." His silky voice washed over me and I closed my eyes.

It was the best sleep I have had in half a year and I couldn't help but stretch leisurely. I glanced behind me to look at Edward and was gtreeted with the slight of a slight indent of his perfect frame on the rich white silk. Panic filled me. _Oh my god, he left me. He isn't coming back!_ I jumped out of the bed and ran out the French doors of the master suite into the posh living room. He was sitting on a chaise lounge looking out into the distance, past the crashing waves down below the bluffs; the sun was just rising casting a golden hue on the room. He looked towards me while his face glowed. I almost lost my breath.

"Oh Edward!" I ran and jumped into his arms. He sighed and looked away from me I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

"I'm so sorry my Bella" he murmured into my hair. I pushed back slightly so I could see his face as I grasped it. "What are you sorry for? Making me the happiest woman alive?" He kissed my cheek and grabbed my hands pushing them down. "No Bella, for leaving you in the first place. I was a fool."

I wanted to cry. But I held it in. "But we are together again and soon for as long as you will have me!'

He breathed out again. "I don't want that for you Bella, I want you to be a human, I want you to keep your soul and to be happy" I pushed myself closer to him. "Edward I can't _be_ without you. You make me happy, this is what I want!" he gripped me now and pulled me as tight as he could without hurting me.

"I don't deserve your love, but I'm a selfish person; and I will take it as long as you will give it" he whispered. I couldn't help but look up to his tortured face and kiss those beautiful lips. His eyes were getting darker around the pupil.

"When did you last hunt?" I asked.

"About a week and a half..." I couldn't help but feel guilt rise in my chest. "Then you should go for a hunt, I will stay here with Alice. Where is she anyways?" he nodded and replied "She is on a hunt herself. But she should be here in about two minutes." I looked at him confused.

"Her thoughts on where to drag you shopping first are very loud." He said with a chuckle. I glared at him but his smile melted it away. "There is no way you are letting her play dress up with me!" This felt good, it feel normal again, like how it used to, except we were half way around the world.

Alice burst into the room with a few shopping bags already in hand. "Bella there are so many shops to visit, let's go while Edward hunts." She pulled me away from Edward and all I wanted to do was snuggle back into his chest, he stood and grabbed my other arm and pulled me back to him. But Alice didn't let go and she pulled lightly on my other arm. Great now they were playing tug of war with me. Edward growled and glared at her. "Alice release Bella's arm, you may be hurting her... Alice?" I glanced from Edwards face to Alice's. Her eyes were glazed over and her face was blank, she gripped my arm a bit tighter then let go. I knew that face.

"What's going on? What did you see Alice?" The look on their faces was telling me it wasn't good. Edward released my arm as well and turned towards the window. "Tonight Alice?" she only nodded in response as her pixie face scrunched up in concentration. "Yes I'm sure of it; they will be here tonight to attack." He nodded solemnly. I was getting frustrated. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" I yelled.

"Sorry Bella, you need to stay here, me and Edward have to get to the Volturi to warn them!" My frustration grew. "Warn them of what? What is going on? Tell me!"

"Bella... a group of rebel vampires are coming to attack the Volturi. You must stay here. We will be back this evening." Edward rushed over to me. "Don't leave the suite, its not safe. I love you." I was about to protest. _ I just got him back, he can't leave!_ But when I went to grab his arm a slight cold wind blew past me and they were gone. The pain in my chest exploded at the thought of Edward and Alice in danger, they were heading back into the den of the Volturi. The same Volturi that was going to kill me and even Edward, their interest in them was unsettling. A group of rebel vampires? What's was going on? Who would dare fight the Volturi with all their talents and might? What if Edward and Alice get caught up in the fight? Panic raised frenzy in my heart, my breathing escalated making my chest throb.

About two hours later and several frantic calls and texts to Edward I calmed down. He had told me it was a tense situation and that the Volturi wanted them to stay with them to make sure it wasn't some plot to overthrow them but they were ok and unharmed. After an ice cold shower to calm my overheated body I got dressed in a jeans and sweatshirt combination a head for the exit. I needed to get out of this ridiculously large hotel room before I lost it completely.

I slipped past the plump man at the front desk who was nodding off slightly and made it out into the crisp now afternoon air. It was cold but sunny; the wind was blowing slightly making my hair fan out past my shoulders. It was a beautiful small town. I tried to keep my mind off Edward and Alice as I slowly explored the small town but my mind always made its way back the them and their situation.

_Who would ever dare attack the Volturi? Rouge vampires? Weren't they all rouge? The Volturi put themselves in their powerful positions, but vampires had no leader. Maybe the Volturi killed their mates or coven and made them to want revenge. What would drive them to kill themselves so recklessly?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the mouth watering smell of some sort of pasta and the rumbling of my stomach. I checked my purse for my wallet and headed into the tiny little restaurant. A small older lady walked up to me immediately and sat me right beside the window all the while smiling and speaking Italian. I shook my head and told her I didn't speak Italian.

"ohm Americano yeah?" I nodded and she just smiled and handed me a menu and left to give me a few moments. Go figure it was all in Italian. I sighed as my stomach complained again and I cursed myself for not taking any language electives. Not that I knew I was going to be coming to Italy to stop my vampire boyfriend from committing suicide and visiting this tiny establishment. But still I cursed myself, well maybe not myself so much as my rolling stomach. I heard a chair scrap against the ancient hardwood floor and then nothing. I glanced up when I heard a person clear their voice. He was very tall, possibly even taller then Jake...if that was even possible. His wavy black hair framed his well chiselled face and ended at his broad shoulders where his chest expanded. To be frank he was gorgeous, he was gorgeous and extending his large hand outwards to me. I smacked myself in the head mentally and took his hand in mine and shook firmly.

"I see you are from America? If you don't mind me intruding I would like to help you with ordering" He said this with a slight Italian accent as he sat in the seat across from me with a smile. His eyes, how did I not notice his eyes? They were a piercing blue and I couldn't help but stare openly. _Get a hold of yourself Bella! Edward Cullen!_ That snapped me out of my odd trance.

"Uhh yeah sure...Thanks" I muttered as I felt the blush spread across my face, I couldn't understand why I was acting like this. He didn't seem to notice which I thanked the gods for. "My name is Luca ReDelupo, and may I ask the beautiful misses name?" My blush deepened. _What the heck?_ "Bella" my answer was short and curt. I had to make it clear I wasn't interested in anything other than finally eating something.

"A beautiful name, Is it short for Isabella by any chance?" his smooth voice washed over me, sort of like Edwards. "Yeah it is actually." He smiled even more and nodded. "How very fitting of you."

I wanted to melt and it scared me more than anything. I had to leave but when I went to tell him I had to excuse myself; he stood and looked back at me.

"Try the Cappelletti. It's divine here..." He emphasized the word divine and stared at me pointedly. This would usually make me nauseous, but his intense blue eyes seemed to melt my resolve. I could only nod my head mutely and watch his retreating form. _That was...weird._

I ordered the dish Luca had suggested and thoroughly enjoyed it, then moved onto my well worn copy of pride and prejudice which I luckily found in my purse and enjoyed my read . I knew Edward was ok. He text me every half hour or so and it was starting to get on my nerves, but at least him and Alice were ok. He hasn't really updated me on anything, which also annoyed me to no end. I missed him. I wished he could hurry back so we could go home to forks. I missed Jacob too. I wanted to see his sunny smile, even if he hated me for leaving. I still had to see him, ever since he turned into a werewolf he had changed. I wouldn't say it was all bad; he had become more responsible...In some ways and somewhat more adult. But he wasn't always his chipper self; I suppose I could be to blame for that. I swallowed a lump of guilt and turned down a cobble stone path that lead me to a secluded section of bluffs.

The water crashed into the cliff side and sent white foam streaking upwards into the sky. I shivered as a fine mist of sea water danced across the skin on my face. I noticed a small winding path to the tiny enclosed beach down below and I couldn't help myself, I inched my way down the steep path without looking down. Half way down the path on a particularly thin strip, my phone began to vibrate in my pocket. It was Edward. I pulled it out and flipped it open against my better judgment to talk to him; the wet moss under my converses had other ideas. I began to slip and couldn't do anything but grip on a small protrusion of rocks as I watched my cell phone drop into the foamy ocean beneath me. I cursed out madly. I edged my way even further along and made it to the wide mouth of the pat, it soon turned into sand and leveled out into the beach. I made it and lost my phone in the process.

_Just great! Shoot. I wonder if they are ok? Why did he call me? What if he was in danger?_

Horror flooded me as I glanced back up at the path. Should I head back now? I was torn. Sure I was worried sick, in fact I hadn't noticed I was clutching my midsection until now. But I was being purely irrational. Edward had sent me dozens of texts telling me that he was bored out of his mind from sitting in the volturi's lair and perfectly safe, so he must have just wanted to talk. He has to be ok.

I sat down in the sand and spread out my legs looking into the waning afternoon sunlight thinking of Edward and Jacob. I was a selfish person, a monster even. After Edward had left I depended on Jacob like no other. He was the one to put me back together all the while declaring his love for me openly while I shot him down every time. Part of me would hate for him to move on, I'm not too sure how big of a part it was. Selfish, selfish, selfish. But he was always in my thoughts and even in my dreams, I told Edward I was sure of my love for him, and I was; but I also told him I was sure I felt something more than friendship towards Jake. I idly played with the sand as i cursed my thoughts. It always drifted off to the two of them and I was certain that if Edward could read my mind he would high tail it as far away from me as possible.

'_Isabella' _ I jumped when I heard that voice. Shivers ran up my body and I searched the area around me, I was still alone. Ok way too much espresso. I looked to the sky smiled, this place puts a feeling of ease in me and I don't understand why. I laid back not caring if the sand got in my hair pushed off my shoes and relaxed.

'_Isabella' _ I shot up straight. Ok I wasn't imagining that. My eyes scanned the beach but still couldn't see anything. I pulled my shoes back on and stood up only to be knocked back down with a yelp. Standing right in front of me with his impressive height and size stood Luca ReDelupo. His eyes blazed into mine as I stood shell shocked for the smallest of moments before myself preservation kicked in.

"Isabella" he said huskily

I backed away and shook my head. "What are you doing here Luca?" Was he some sort of sick stalker or rapist? He stepped toward me with one of his long strides and grabbed me by the waist, he pulled me into him and breathed in the crook of my neck.

"My Isabella, you smell heavenly. Come with me?" he murmured into my sweater. I nodded mutely again while a feeling of confusing ran through me. _This feeling..._ It was the same way I felt at the restaurant and I wasn't entirely sure that it was a natural one. He pulled my hand and my body obeyed as we walked towards the path, then suddenly he stilled and went ridged. My fear spiked and he glanced down at me a growled and picked me up and began to sprit easily up the path. Once we were at the top he roared and snapped in a feral manner in the direction of town. I glanced up from my odd daze and saw Edwards furious face. That seemed to snap me out of it, I wiggled and fought against him with no avail.

"Edward!" he seemed to grow even angrier as he barred his fangs at Luca. He didn't seem all that fazed that a pair of vampires were about to attack. He placed me down and I collapsed unable to keep my legs from feeling like jelly. While I didn't like Luca and I thought him to be a crazy stalker, I also didn't want to see him torn to shreds.

"Luca run! He will kill you!" I rasped.

He laughed out heartily and I found myself swooning. _Okay what the fuck is happening to me?_ Edwards's musical voice turned heavy metal. "Get away from Bella or die mutt.". _Mutt?_ Luca stopped laughing and crouched slightly. Edward did so as well.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot. Seems I have found what I have been looking for and will not give her up. You however can find your lunch elsewhere" he was sneering at Edward.

Edward eyes were transfixed on mine for a fraction of a second before returning to Luca's. "Bella come here, he wont hurt you. He can't." I tried to stand but Luca touched my cheek and I stopped.

"Don't touch her!" Edward pained voice rang out somewhere in the distance. All I could see or hear was Luca now.

_Isabella I have to leave you now, but i will be back to find you. I always will. You are MINE._ I realised he was in my head but I couldn't quite grasp anything at the moment, I was too busy staring at the huge black and grey wolf standing in front of me.

"NOOOO!" I heard Edwards's distant scream again.

_This will hurt, but it will get better soon my Isabella._

The next thing I felt was a extremely strong set of jaws lock onto my left shoulder and pain exploded throughout my body. My strange daze was replaced with the daze from the pain. I could hear more distant screams and feral growls then I could hear no more as blackness took me in.

Ok that's the first one. Let me know what you think.

-Kim.


End file.
